Yuki's Guide to the Elements
by yukicrewger2
Summary: how I explain elemental fusion in Naruto (aka sub elements). Rated T just in case I get too technical.


**Please note, I do not own Naruto or any of the Narutoverse. Everything listed here is my opinion on the subject and can be used by others if they need an explanation on this stuff. So no complaints *glare***

"Hello. My name is Yuki Crewger. For those of you who don't know, I am one of the avatars who watch over the fabric of space, alongside my sister who watch over the fabric of time and the void respectively. I have come to you today to explain once and for all the intricacies of elemental fusion!"

A large sign dropped from the ceiling, it read: **YUKI'S GUIDE to the ELEMENTS: Naruto Edition**

Looking back down, Yuki now seemed to be dressed to look like a teacher instead of his usual street-wear, as well as a chalkboard behind him.

"Now then, to mix the elements together, you need balance, as everyone knows, however the reason why some people can't fuse elements, or why those with the bloodline to fuse sometimes have children that can't, is all down to elemental charges."

Yuki draws a well-known symbol of balance: the Yin-Yang

"These charges fall under the Yin or Yang charge, similar to the positive and negative charges found in electricity. And just like electricity like charges don't like to mix… at least not without a proper amount of the opposite charge."

Flipping the board over, he drew the Yin portion of the symbol on the left side of the board.

"Now these facts are known about Yin and Yang. Starting with Yin, it is the charge in elemental fusion that deals with shaping of the resulting element. In most cases, this means that this element isn't really seen despite its importance."

Next he drew the Yang portion to the right.

"Yang on the other hand, represents the life of the fusion, and is the main body. This is what usually forms the base of the new element."

Flipping the board over, revealing the earlier complete symbol, he continues.

"This balance of yin and yang is necessary in elemental fusion as it allows the elements to properly fuse together. Which is why, despite being a Fire and Wind user, Asuma Sarutobi can't use Scorch."

Flipping the board so it spun, somehow revealing that the board, despite only having two sides, was clean on both sides before stopping it, he continued.

"First, let's explain real quick how the Yin and Yang charges affect normal jutsu. Yin lends itself to jutsu that require large amounts of shaping. Any jutsu that turns into a shape have the Yin charge to thank for it. Yang on the other hand lends itself to output and is seen more so in jutsu that involve just spilling the element all over the place. Any jutsu that remains just a form have the Yang charge.

Shape versus Form.

The basic thought when any jutsu is considered during its conception. That is not to say that a jutsu is one or the other, the only jutsu that don't have both are those that fall under the Yin or Yang jutsu releases. Also known in the English anime as the Light or Shadow Styles."

Turning to the board, Yuki writes down the kanji " _Moku_ " as a screen to his left lowers into place

"First up, we have the **Mokuton** , using the word Moku meaning Wood, the Mokuton is used originally by Hashirama Senju, then later on by the ANBU member currently called Yamato, as well as Danzo's arm. Now I say his arm because not only was it not his real arm, but he only used it to gain Hashirama's Biju controlling and didn't use any actual Mokuton jutsu."

The screen then began showing video clips of Hashirama and Yamato's wood jutsu, as well as snippets of the Danzo vs Sasuke fight as well as the arm turning into a tree after he loses control over it. Yuki then writes below " _Moku_ " the kanji " _Do_ " and a "+" followed by " _Sui_ " and "-"

"Now the amount of each element needed varies between not only the fusion"

Snippets began showing on the screen briefly of Mei Terumi's Yoton lava and Kurotsuchi's Yoton quicklime.

"but the user as well as what effects the user wants to make. In the case of Mokuton, the user takes a shell of Earth chakra, and spreads veins of Water chakra outward to make it grow. The Earth chakra needs to be Yang charged to form the body while the Yin Water shapes the growth, forming Wood."

Flipping the board to a blank side, Yuki writes " _Hyo_ " with " _Sui_ +" and " _Fuu_ -" underneath.

"Next is **Hyoton** , using the word Hyo meaning Ice. This element is used solely in the series to its true intent by Haku."

Clips began playing of Haku's fight scene during team 7's fight on the bridge.

"This is not to be confused with the snow ninja from the first movie, who merely use their incomplete fusion to control the ice and snow around them. A true practitioner doesn't need that."

Scenes then played of the Nadare Rouga and his band of ninjas performing their jutsu.

"In this case, the Yang Water chakra is used as the base while the Yin Wind chakra is the mold and chisel. In one of the multiverse versions, Haku had once stated that Ice is a vain element, you could not control its growth directly, you could only limit where it grows to get the shape you want. "

Flipping the board to a blank side… gotta love spatial control… Yuki writes " _Futtou_ ", followed by " _Sui_ +" and " _Hi_ -".

" **Futton** is derived from the word Futtou meaning Boil. It is one of the few fusions we will cover here that had a variant in the name between subbing and dubbing. The Japanese subbing state it as Boil Release, while the American Dubbing lists Vapor Style. This in the series is only displayed by Mei Terumi."

Clips of Mei performing her skilled mist technique began to play.

"Since the base is a mist, it is assumed that Water would play the Yang of this fusion, leaving the Yin Fire to shape the acidity of the jutsu. The fact that fire and water create an acid most likely stems from the fact that during a volcanic eruption, nearby lakes have a tendency to turn into lakes of acid, at least that's my theory on the thoughts of the writer/creator in general."

Flipping the board, he writes " _Ran_ ", " _Rai_ +" and " _Sui_ -"

" **Ranton** , comes from the word Ran meaning Storm, however the English version lists it as Gale Style. This is thought to be a bloodline of Kumo and in its complete state forms something similar to controllable laser beams. However a storm cloud was shown by Hiruko the Chimera, this may either be an incomplete fusion or a corruption of the element itself."

Scenes of both began to play.

"Ranton utilizes Yang Lightning as a base, then forms and guides it using Yin Water in much the same way the water gorgon jutsu from the first shippudent move does, however the ethereal nature of lightning itself means that Ranton doesn't have the physical limitations that normal water jutsu posess."

Flipping the board, Yuki moves on to the next element, writing " _Jinsoku_ " " _Rai_ +" " _Fuu_ -" as scenes of Hiruko moving fast began to play.

" **Jinton** (Quick Style), using the word Jinsoku meaning Swift, The only user scene in the series is again Hiruko the Chimera. This style allows the user to move incredibly fast. It does this through a twofold method. While mixed, the Yang Lightning invigorates the muscles and nerves much like Raikage A's lightning cloak, however it adds onto this by using Yin Wind to reduce wind resistance to zero, allowing for extreme speed. This bloodline is said to come from Iwa, but that fact has not been comfirmed."

Flipping the board, Yuki wrote down " _Shaku_ " " _Fuu_ +" and " _Hi_ -"

" **Shakuton** , or Scorch Release is actually a tricky one to nail down, the reason behind it is Fire is naturally strengthened by Wind, meaning that most attempting this element would just get some strong fire instead of Scorch chakra. The trick is to let wind form the fuel and temperature, let the fire focus on the shaping, otherwise you won't end up with the miniature suns this element can create."

Flipping the board once more, Yuki jotted down " _Jishaku_ " " _Do_ +" " _Fuu_ -" as Gaara and his father were shown with their respective sands were shown on the screen.

"This one is a bit of a put off for me, but **Jiton** , or Magnet Release does not have anything to do with Magnetism on an electrical point of view, making the name a misnomer. Which kinda makes sense since Jiton is how Gaara the fifth Kazekage moves his sand, which can't hold an electrical charge. Instead it forms the grains of sand or metal using the base of Yang Earth, then guides and controls it with Yin Wind."

Now on a clean side, Yuki chalked on " _Yogan_ " " _Do_ +" " _Hi_ -" as various users are shown performing their jutsus on screen

" **Yoton** or Lava Release is also a misnomer, the style actually can be used to form any volcanic substance, ranging from Lava, Quicklime, Volcanized Rubber, and theorized to also be able to generate Obsidian. This is done by taking Yang Earth and combining it with various amounts of Yin Fire."

Flipping to the next element, Yuki writes up " _Kotetsu_ " and two question marks.

"Next is **Koton** , or Steel release. Personally I prefer an English translation of Iron Style over Steel Style… sounds way better… anyways, it is never really delved into what elements are used, however it is theorized to draw metallic properties from Yang Earth and controlled with Yin Lightning acting as the nerves. However its only appearance was its use by Hiruko as he used it in a method similar to Kakuzu's Earth Spear skin hardening technique. So its real potential is never seen in the series. Personally I think that it could have been used to also control metal weapons as if by telekinesis."

Next up on the board was " _Baku_ " followed by one question mark

" **Bakuton** , or Explosion release is a tricky one to nail the elements to explain, I can only guess that the element is a fusion of Earth, Fire, and Lightning, although I have no idea how the balance would work on it. However it is very weak against Lightning when infused as seen by Deidara's clay bombs becoming inert when struck by lightning jutsu."

Next was " _Funjin_ " " _Do_ " " _Hi_ " and " _Fuu_ " and Onoki's atomic dismantling jutsu

" **Jinton** , while this is also the name of Swift Release, this time I'm referring to the Third Tsuchikage's Dust Release. This is a fusion of Wind, Earth, and Fire chakra, most likely born from an attempt to fuse wind chakra into lava style jutsu. By the way it is structured, I can only theorize that the white hot fusion of Yang Fire and Yang Wind are contained and concentrated by Yin Earth, allowing for its devastating disintegration abilities"

Yuki then flipped the board, yet again… writing " _Kessho_ " with a big question mark

"Finally there is **Shoton** , or Crystal Release. This is another elemental fusion that is unknown to almost all the fans, leaving those that have their own versions and combinations on how this one works. From what I have seen, it takes Yang Earth as a base, then draws out the minerals and shapes them with Yin Water, then hardens with Yin Fire. However this is only a speculation and it is unknown if this is the case or not."

Yuki flips the board, only to sweatdrop and step away to look at the readers, three chibis drawn on the board, him and his two siblings giving peace signs while hugging.

"I hope that this has been informative to everyone and explained some details about Elemental Fusion that you may or may not have realized. Hopefully this will let you come up with a wider array of jutsus for the elements for whatever needs you may have."

Yuki then waves as the camera pans out, the chalkboard spinning behind him to reveal the original yin-yang symbol he had drawn

"Buh-Bye now!"


End file.
